


Game of the Century

by thegreatstoryteller



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Dash spies Danny walking into the gym after school and can't help wondering what he might be up to.





	Game of the Century

When people thought of Dash Baxter, a number of words popped into their heads: Jock, popular, hot, dense, brainless, mean, bully. Dash knew what people said about him, he wasn’t nearly as dense as people made him out to be, nor as brainless. He had a 4.0 GPA, not that anyone would believe him if he said so.

Heaven forbid he be good at anything other than football. As far as the school, and his friends, were concerned, any good grade he received on an assignment was because he beat a nerd into completing it for him.

In all fairness Dash thought it was easier this way. Let them think that he was a dunce. At least that way he wouldn’t be bothered for help on homework. His teachers eyed him warily, and always looked disapproving when he would give an incorrect answer on purpose when called on in class, when they  _ knew _ he had the correct answer.

The only true downside, was that everyone underestimated him.

Kwan was the only person who saw Dash’s act, but the rest of his friends were oblivious. Paulina and Star, who were of barely above average intelligence, believed Dash didn’t know the difference between ham and  _ Hamlet. _ What great friends they were. Thankfully, Dash didn’t have to put up with Paulina as a girlfriend at the very least. He had put a stop to that last year. They didn’t have anything in common, besides being popular, and Dash wasn’t shallow enough to base a relationship on social status alone.

At least the school week was finished, and he had spring break to look forward to. With the added bonus of all his friends leaving town for the week, his parents included. Thank you aunt Tina for inviting them on a cruise! Now Dash would be left alone to his own devices for a full week. Yes!

Out in the parking lot Dash said goodbye to his friends and got into his car. A classic red convertible, complete with a long racing stripe running from grill to bumper. It was showy, pretentious, and Dash loved it. He was unbriddled with his car and could run (metaphorically) anywhere.

He threw his back pack into the passenger seat and started the car. Shoulders slumping down against the upholstery as the car hummed to life. He waited a few minutes, listening faintly to music that filtered in through the speakers. The drive home would be hectic if he tried to leave the same time as the buses, he’d give them a few minutes head start.

Dash’s attention drew down the row of cars to a trio walking together Manson, Foley, and Fenton; The geek, the goth, and the loser. Fenton was laughing at something one of them had said, and Manson’s face turned bright red with embarrassment. Foley had to lean up against a car for support because he was laughing so hard.

Foley and Manson seated themselves into Manson’s car. Which was a hearse of course. Dash remembered the first time the ‘black death’ as it had been named, rolled into the parking lot. It was a pretty kick-ass car, even Dash would admit it. Fenton didn’t join them, instead he waved goodbye to his friends and started walking toward the back of the school.

What was he up to?

Dash glanced around. The parking lot had emptied quickly, everyone ready for their mini vacations from school. There were only a handful of cars straggling behind. Fenton hated school, but was willingly heading back to the building. Dash’s curiosity was peaked, and he turned off his car before he realized what he was doing. Curiosity was a temptation that Dash couldn’t ignore. 

Dash walked briskly up the sidewalk. Fenton headed into the school ahead of him and Dash ducked in before the door could close behind him. He trailed at a safe distance. Stopping short when Fenton walked straight into the gym of all places. What was the scrawny nerd-who couldn’t do a pull up or run a lap-doing willing walking into the gym? Was there a science fair going on? No, Manson and Foley would have stayed behind for that.

Dash crept up and silently pushed open the heavy metal door. He peeked through immediately froze.

Fenton. Fenton? Fenton! Fenton?!?!?

The scrawny, weak, dweeb-was actively playing a one man basketball game. He ran and ducked underneath invisible assailants, dribbling across the court to the corner, where one small step would take him out of play. He lifted his arms to throw the ball, and instead of throwing it up to the net to his immediate right, he threw it clear across the court. Nearly one hundred feet away, the ball swished into the net. A perfect throw.

Dash stared dumbfounded. This-wha-how?

Dash snuck inside and hid beneath the shadow of the bleachers, and watched Fenton intently. When had he turned into an athlete? At that moment Fenton pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, revealing a toned body complete with defined abs. Dash’s jaw dropped.

He always wore baggy clothes, which in retrospect were an easy and non-suspicious way to hide physique. But, why would he hide it? The way Fenton played, he’d be the all-star player of the basketball team if he tried out. What held him back?

Dash took a step forward into the light. It took a minute for Fenton to see him, and the second he did, he fumbled the basketball and faked a trip. Dash would have believed it if he hadn’t just seen the guy gliding like a seasoned professional.

“Dash, t-this isn’t what it looks like.” Fenton said in a rush. Dash rolled his eyes and gave a hard look at Fenton, who seemed to remember he was shirtless. He dove to the side and hurriedly pulled on his shirt.

“Calm down, Fenton. I’m not gonna tell anyone, but I am curious. Where’d you learn to play like that?” Dash asked. Fenton visibly squared his shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter.” Fenton said. He grabbed his book bag and started heading for the doors, but Dash caught him by the arm.

“Maybe not, but if you’re willing, I’d be interested in a game.”

“A game?” Fenton’s brow furrowed. Dash rolled his eyes and gestured up to the nearest net.

“Yeah, let’s play. One on one.” Fenton looked at Dash waiting for the trap. “I’ll be right back.” Dash went into the locker room and came back a few minutes later in his gym clothes; a white t-shirt and red shorts. He was surprised to see that Fenton had waited for him and hadn’t run off.

The two met in the middle of the court.

“Simple game of who can make the most baskets.” Dash suggested. “And don’t do your clumsy, incapable of walking without tripping act Fenton. I’ve seen what you can do. Either kick my ass or get out.” Fenton looked shocked but that shock faded into a toothy and feral grin that made Dash think he may have made a horrible mistake.

And he was right. Fenton kicked. His. Ass. Dash was more than capable of holding his own during gym and football, he wasn’t the quarterback for nothing. Currently, though, he felt like a green rookie walking out onto the field for his pee wee league. Fenton destroyed him, he couldn’t even get one point!

The game was officially called when Dash dropped to the floor asking for water. Fenton laughed triumphantly and pulled him to his feet, hobbling with him to the fountain at the gyms entrance. Dash’s legs felt like steal, they’d been worked and pounded with a hammer. Fenton made him feel out of shape, and on top of that Fenton wasn’t even out of breath! This guy wasn’t human. Dash drank at least a liter of water and then laid his head flat into the water fountain, letting the cool water run through his sweaty hair. Fenton started laughing.

“T-that” Dash struggled to get air. “The was best g-game I have ever...had.” He gulped at more water and fell back against the wall, sliding down it until he was basically laying on his side.

“You said to kick your ass.” Fenton said.

Dash groaned. “Kick it, not kill it.”

Fenton sat down and the two sat in silence for a few minutes while Dash tried to regain control of his breathing and his heart rate before he passed out.

“Come on.” Dash said finally, pulling himself to his feet, using the water fountain as leverage.

“Where are we going?” Danny asked.

“After a game like that, you deserve a ride home in the convertible.” Dash said, he took a step forward but his leg buckled beneath him. Fenton rushed forward and caught him before he hit the floor. He pulled him back up, throwing his arm around his back and walking alongside him for support.

“Thanks, Danny.”

“Woah”

“What?”

“I’ve never heard you actually say my name, I wondered if you knew it.” Danny said.

“Of course I know your name. Just like I know Manson and Foley’s names. I’m a jock, but I’m not stupid.” Dash said. Danny nodded and walked them to where their book bags laid. Dash abandoned the clothes he’d left in the locker room, he could get them next week. They began a slow walk to the parking lot and by the time they got there Dash was steady enough on his feet to walk solo.

Dash and Danny got into the car. Danny tried to not outwardly show how excited he was to be in the coolest car in all of Amity Park.

They drove in silence to Danny’s house. Danny was surprised he didn’t need to give instructions, all though everyone probably knew the house with the giant neon signed command center on top. They rolled to a stop out front.

“Thanks for the ride, Dash.”

“No problem. Give me your phone.” Danny looked at him confused and hesitantly handed him his cell phone. “If you’re ever up for another game, hit me up. We have the whole next week off, if you’re free we could meet in the park one morning and then maybe get lunch after.” Dash offered, handing the phone back with his number saved into it.

“Like a date.” Dash jolted.

“Well, I hadn’t meant-”

“Oh sorry, I thought you knew I was gay.” Danny said. Truthfully, Dash hadn’t.  _ There _ was a piece of information that wasn’t circling enough in the rumor mills, because he made it sound like common knowledge.

“I-I didn’t, but the date idea would still be cool too.” Dash said, half stuttering through it. Wait! Did he just say he’d go out with Danny Fenton! The adrenaline from the game was addling his mind. Danny stared at him in shock and then broke into the widest grin he’d ever seen.

“Then it’s a date, see you in the park. Monday morning seven in the morning, be there sharp. I’ll pay for lunch.” Danny got out of the car and disappeared into his house.

Dash stared after him, his mind trying to catch up with what had just happened. He was going on a date with Danny Fenton. The last time his mind had screamed the statement, this time he thought it was a surreal fact. Dash scratched his forehead and put the car in drive. Yeah, a date with Danny. It could be fun, Dash had never dated another guy, but thinking of dating Danny made an odd flutter in his chest.

Dash drove away, thinking again  _ ‘I’m going on a date with Danny Fenton’ _ . This time he smiled at the thought. 


End file.
